


Downward Puppy

by HermioneSpencer, SaveDelphine, TheRainbowRollercoaster



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Collab, F/F, Yoga, therainbowrollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/pseuds/HermioneSpencer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/pseuds/SaveDelphine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowRollercoaster/pseuds/TheRainbowRollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine. Yoga. Adorkableness. Welcome to the Rainbow Rollercoaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Rainbow Rollercoaster! This is a collaborative work between HermioneSpencer and SaveDelphine. Embrace the Gay!
> 
> Rules:  
> \- Total time to complete the fic: 1 hour.  
> \- The hour will be split up into 5-minute long turns.  
> \- The authors will alternate taking turns.  
> \- Starting their turn, each author will continue the story where the previous author left off.  
> \- The author whose turn it is, is responsible for minding their time limit.  
> \- As soon as their time is up, the author is to cease writing (even if that means breaking off in the middle of a sentence).  
> \- The author will then submit their writing as one coherent paragraph into the Facebook chat.  
> \- The author taking the last turn is also to come up with the name of the fic within their allotted time limit.  
> \- After the hour is up, the resulting fic will only be edited for typos and grammar mistakes, nothing else shall be added or removed.  
> \- The fic shall then be posted to AO3, the change of turns will be marked by asterisks (*) within the text.  
> We hope you enjoy reading this fic just as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
>   
> Love,  
> HermioneSpencer and SaveDelphine

The first thing she noticed was the scent. As soon as she stepped foot into the wide and well-lit room, with windows overseeing all of San Francisco bay, she noticed the scent. Usually, it smelt of rubber and slightly of sweat. Hours and hours of people contorting their bodies into weird poses on their mats just left a certain atmosphere in the room. But today it was different.

She set foot into the room and was hit with a sweet scent of vanilla and spring lilies. But where did it come from?

Looking around, there was only one possible source Cosima could make out. It was a new girl, she'd never seen her in her yoga class before. Tall slim, golden curls put up into a high ponytail, she was in the process of laying down her mat. With her bending over at the waist, Cosima had an excellent view of the woman's not less excellent backside.

"Holy watershed ... "

But when the woman straightened up and turned around, Cosima was left even more speechless than she'd been before. When the woman saw her, a smile split her face and she walked towards Cosima, extending her hand in a greeting.

"Bonjour," she said, * a soft and open grin adorning her face.  Cosima took the proffered hand, grinning widely in response, quite taken with the woman standing before her.

“Hiya,” she grinned, her teeth on show but feeling quite shaky.  Her palms were sweaty, and yet the other woman’s hands were … just the perfect temperature.  Cosima could have held onto her for quite a while longer, but the woman took her hand back and looked around the room.

“It is a charming set up you have here,” she smiled, her eyes flitting about.  Cosima nodded her head, pursing her lips.

“Thanks.  I’ve been building it up over time, with some help from good friends of mine.  It’s really … kind of like a second home to me, you know?  I have so many good memories of this place.”

The woman’s head turned towards her in curiosity.

“Oh yes?  What kind of good memories would those be?”

“Um …” Cosima stuttered, schooling herself about what was acceptable to say to strangers and what wasn’t.  “Well, my friends and I come here a lot, * so there is quite a diverse range of memories. Really way too many than I could explain, I mean, umm ..." Cosima looked around the room, trying to manoeuvre herself out of the situation she had gotten herself into.

"I'm Cosima by the way!"

At that, the woman opposite her wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way Cosima had ever seen and flashed her another smile.

"I'm Delphine. Enchantée."

"Umm, enchantée."

The foreign word felt strange on Cosima's tongue. Strange but nice as she realized.

"So, I haven't seen you here before..."

The woman nodded her head vigorously, pulling free a couple of strands of golden hair, which were now framing her beautiful face.

"I just moved here. That's why you haven't seen me before. And I haven't seen you before. I mean, we haven't seen each other before..."

Cosima saw a blush creep across Delphine's * face, turning her smooth, pale skin an endearing shade of pink.  Cosima tried desperately to think of a way to comfort Delphine and get them both out of the awkwardness they found themselves in.  She grasped at the first thing that came to mind… yoga.

“So, Delphine, what positions do you know?” she asked, only realising too late just how dreadful that sounded.

Delphine blinked a couple of times, the embarrassment turning her face even pinker.  Cosima quickly caught up in turn, and she smacked a hand to her mouth.  “Oh, shit!  I’m sorry, I didn’t- I don’t- I didn’t mean to say it like that!  I’m so sorry; I’m making a fool of myself.”

Delphine giggled a little and then put a consoling hand on Cosima’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I understood.  I am not very practised at yoga, I haven’t done much since * I finished my undergrad. It's only now that I'm done with grad school that I'm really finding the time to get back into it."

Cosima would have loved to continue talking to Delphine. Or just looking at Delphine. Or just being with Delphine. But a look at the clock told her that she was supposed to start the class in less than a minute.

"Hey, I'd love to continue chatting, but I kinda have to..." Gesturing wildly, Cosima hoped that Delphine would understand.

"Bien sûr! Bien sûr..." But her face still faltered slightly, which made Cosima wince.

"Hey, why don't we," she started, realising too late that asking out a woman she only met two minutes ago was maybe not the smoothest of ideas. So she needed to take a different approach. "What are you doing tomorrow night? Cause there is this one event, yoga in the park, and if you wanna get back into it ... I mean, I could take you ... um, no. I mean we could possibly ... "

Cosima turned as red as a tomato, but by now she couldn't possibly embarrass herself any further. "Do you wanna * …I dunno, come with?  It would be really useful for me, seeing as I teach this class, and I think you’d benefit from it too, and it’s a really nice social event- I mean, only if you want to- I don’t want to pressure you-” she was interrupted when Delphine nodded her head eagerly. 

“Oui, I think I would like that … very much.”  Cosima grinned, but when she saw the number of people filing in, she was forced to take her place at the front of the class, much too far away from Delphine than she was happy with.  She was afforded an excellent full-body view of the blonde woman, however, and with every movement Cosima put her whole class through, she was rewarded with the glorious glimpse of a toned stomach, muscly legs, and incredible arms.  Cosima found that she almost had some difficulty concentrating, and once or twice she was snapped out of ogling at Delphine by one of her other students calling out at her for what they were to do next * By the time the class was finished, Cosima's heart was beating fast and she was covered in a glistening layer of sweat. As soon as she could pull herself away from two of her long-time clients, she walked back to Delphine and was about to continue their conversation, when Delphine shot her a grimace and held her hands up apologetically.

"Cosima, I am so sorry," Cosima loved the way Delphine said her name. But she didn't like the gist of what the blonde was saying. "I need no leave, I have another appointment in 20 minutes." Cosima's heart dropped for a second, but a smile reappeared on her face when she saw that Delphine was holding out her hand, a note between her fingers. Cosima took it and realized that there was an address written on it, in neat and clean handwriting. When did she have time to write that ... ?

"I would love to go to that yoga in the park event with you ... " Delphine added softly as she picked up her mat and her water bottle.

"Cool! Well I'm gonna pick you up then, alright? Tomorrow at 5?"

"Perfect!" Delphine said before stepping closer and kissing Cosima first on one, then on the other cheek before storming out of the room. *

By the time 4:30 rolled around the next day, Cosima was sipping a warm coffee in a small café.  She glanced at her watch and nearly spilt the contents of her cup all over her shirt.

“Shit!  Where the fuck does she live?  I’m going to be fucking late!”  She scrambled out of the café, then ran back inside to collect her coat, which she had left on her chair.  Leaving again, she pulled a map up on her phone and ran from the small café all the way to the address she had for Delphine’s apartment.  To her surprise (and intense delight), she made it only five minutes late.  Not realising the sweat that coated her skin until she knocked on the door, she found it was too late to wipe it off her face when Delphine opened the door.

“Cosima!” the woman grinned.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Delphine!  I think it’s genetic or something, I just … I completely lost track of time.  I’m so sorry!”

Delphine laughed, grabbing her coat from a hook by the door.

“Don’t worry, Cosima, you’re are not that late.  So, are you ready?  I’m looking forward to this!” * All Cosima could do was nod her head cockily.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready for this!"

The walk to the park was relatively short, Delphine lived in a great part of town. When they got there, there was already a large crowd of people. Some had brought mats, some were just warming up on the bright green grass.

They joined the crowd, but were careful to choose a spot, which left them some breathing room. A couple of minutes later a loud gong echoed through the park and everyone went into their first pose, the sun salutation. Cosima could not believe that Delphine was just now getting back into yoga after a five-year break. Her fluid motions, the power with which she planted her feet ... maybe she was just a natural. Cosima caught herself staring way more than she should have, messing up pose after pose until she finally fell over attempting to do a Warrior II.

"Cosima, what are you doing?" There was a smile on Delphine's lips, a smile that Cosima reciprocated at once.

"I don't know ... somehow I find it hard to concentrate at the moment."

She didn't know what made her so brave, but she didn't regret * saying the words, her eyes openly communicating her meaning to the woman beside her.

Delphine cocked one eyebrow up.

“Oh really?  I wonder what could possibly be affecting your concentration right now?”

Cosima gulped.  Delphine’s retaliation of the challenge and the slow, deep way her voice spoke the words sent a tiny shiver down the brunette’s spine.  She hadn’t expected such a comeback.

“Oh, um, well, I suppose the fact that I am attending a yoga event with someone I met just yesterday, who has an incredible body and knows how to use it … that is both daunting and very exciting.  But yeah, it makes it hard to concentrate, * definitely."

"Well, I want to say I'm sorry that I am so very distracting to you..." With that she left her pose and held out a hand to the brunette, pulling her back to her feet in one fluid motion. "But I'm not sure I am."

Somehow Delphine had stepped closer without Cosima even noticing. What she was noticing right now was the fact that the blonde's lips, which were pulled into a shy smile, were only an inch from her own.

"Don't be sorry," was all Cosima could whisper, before Delphine's mouth met her own in a short but soft kiss.

"Okay," Delphine responded before stealing another quick taste of her lips. "I'm not."

Both women giggled at the absurdity of the situation. All around them bodies were moving from one pose to the other, while the two of them were just standing there, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Gazing into each other’s eyes until Delphine looked down and took one of Cosima's hands into her own. * She opened her mouth but waited a couple of seconds before she said anything.  She pulled Cosima’s hand gently so that the shorter woman had no choice but to be pulled against the woman in front of her.  Delphine lowered her head and whispered into her ear ever so quietly so that the people concentrating around them would not be able to hear her words.

“I think, ma chérie, that my remorselessness in this matter will lead me to do some things that are not appropriate in public... let alone a collective yoga party.”

Cosima choked on her own breath but recovered quickly enough.  Looking Delphine in the eye, she grinned.

“Well then, Delphine… I think it’s time we took this somewhere else and tried some positions that these people might find… distasteful.”

They had packed up their yoga mats and were running out of the park before any of the people practising their yoga could even move onto the next position.


End file.
